mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Deirdre (H6)
|appearances= }} Deirdre na Feidh (known better as Cate na Feidh) is a character featured in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Biography Deirdre was born a daughter of Duke Connell of the Stag Duchy, along with her twin sister, Cate. At a young age, she was promised to Duke Gerhart Wolf in an arranged marriage. When Emperor Liam Falcon invaded the lands of Queen Tuidhana, starting the War of the Bitter Ashes, the elves retaliated and burned her father's castle. As a result of the fire, all of her family either died or was declared missing. Seeking to escape her fate as a bride to the Duke of Wolf, she assumed the identity of her deceased twin sister, henceforth posing as Cate Stag.The Griffin Dynasty, Part I, Heroes VII site While Gerhart did not see through this act, he was bitter at the news of losing his future wife and demanded "Cate" to become his wife, just like "Deirdre" was supposed to. His demand was rejected however, as Deirdre married Duke Slava of Griffin Duchy instead, becoming known as Cate Griffin. Furious at this decision, Gerhart developed a strong grudge against Slava and the House of Griffin. She became a mother to four of Slava's children – Anton, Irina and twins, Kiril and Anastasya. Shortly after her first daughter, Irina, was promised to Duke Gerhart in an attempt to bring conciliation between the dukes, Deirdre left the Griffin Duchy in order to search for her long-lost brother, Kieran. During her travels, she came to know Tuidhana's son, Raelag. They became close partners, enough for Deirdre to reveal her true identity to him, which led Raelag's companion, Yrris to tease him about it later on. She eventually joined the order of the Dragon Knights, and discovered that her inner dragon was Malassa, the Dragon God of Darkness, also known as the Keeper of Secrets. Cate perished during the final battle against Michael, either killed by the ritual that sent the angels back to Elrath, or slain by the Griffin heirs, depending on the player's actions. Gameplay Scenarios Tutorial Campaign *The Emperor's Will: Before going on a trip to see her brother, she says her farewell to Slava. Haven Campaign *Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair: Cate guides Anton how to become a Dragon Knight. Inferno Campaign *In the Forests of the Night: Cate wants to speak to her son, but Kiril refuses to. Necropolis Campaign *Towards the Within: Anastasya meets Cate's spirit in the beginning of the spirit world, saying to leave the spirit world, Anastasya must kill her, yet Anastasya refuses. In the end, after Anastasya defeas her own reflection, she witnesses Cate and Slava together. *Circumradiant Dawn: Cate advises Anastasya to free Sveltana. Anastasya will free her, but not for Cate's wish. Final Campaign *Tears Such As Angels Weep: Cate orders to the hero to capture the Hall of Memories and free the souls kept within. *Dark With Excessive Bright: Cate transforms herself into an Avatar of Malassa, so the hero needs to slay her. Notes *Cate was shown to be a Cleric in In the Forests of the Night scenario. *In The Emperor's Will scenario, she is seen as a Confessor before leaving Slava. Appearances Cate appears only in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Gallery HeroCateVI.png Cate funeral.jpg Cate Frame.jpg See also *Daughter of Malassa Sources ru:Дейдра Олень Category:Heroes VI Haven magic heroes Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI characters